Chester
Chester is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Chester is a pessimistic old man from the town of Toastwood. He is considered somewhat of a busybody around town, and is always trying keep up-to-date on all the neighborhood gossip. Chester is convinced that the world is coming to an end. He has spent a good deal of time and money amassing supplies in his underground bunker behind his cabin. Over the years, Chester has been honing his survival skills by living off the land and forgoing most of the utilities the town of Toastwood provides its citizens. Appearance Chester is an old man with white hair swept sideways. Chester wears a brown vest over his black sleeveless shirt. Chester wears a pair of camo pants, black shoes with brown laces, and dog tags. He also wears a green military cap with brown accent, that have two deer horns on its sides. Clean-Up Not much is changed. Styles Papa's Bakeria For his Style B, he wears a green vest over his black sleeveless shirt. He wears a pair of brown pants, black shoes with brown laces, and dog tags. He also wears a fur cap with a green accent with a beaver tail coming out of it. The fur cap is like a brown goose. Flipdeck Info Chester is a pessimistic old man from the town of Toastwood. He is considered somewhat of a busybody around town, and is always trying keep up-to-date on all the neighborhood gossip. Chester is convinced that the world is coming to an end. He has spent a good deal of time and money amassing supplies in his underground bunker behind his cabin. Over the years, Chester has been honing his survival skills by living off the land and forgoing most of the utilities the town of Toastwood provides its citizens. From Flipline's Blog Hey Everyone!!! This week we wanted to introduce you to a brand new customer… CHESTER! This picky outdoorsman will be showing up in Papa’s Cheeseria for his weekly Grilled Cheese, and for your sake, we hope you make it correctly! Orders Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Chester's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Tree Cookie **Candy Present Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Tree Cookie **Candy Present *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gingerbread Man **Tree Cookie **Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Kiwis (Outer Ring) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Gingersnap Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Kiwis (Outer Ring) *8 Frosted Wreaths (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 64 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 33 Unlockable Toppings With Him *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Tree Cookie. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Slices. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Pine Nuts.. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Order Tickets 4 chester.png|All of Chester's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Chester To Go.png|Chester's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Chester Xmas HD.png|Chester's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Chester Cup.png|Chester's Cupcakeria HD regular order Chester Bakeria.png|Chester's Bakeria order during Christmas Chester normal.png|Chester's Bakeria regular order Chestertmh.png|Chester's Taco Mia HD Order Chestertmhc.png|Chester's Taco Mia HD Order During Christmas Gallery Chester_blog.jpg Chester.PNG|Chester's profile picture when he isn't a star customer chester deer.png|Chester as a deer on Halloween perfect chester.png ChesterParty.PNG|Chester REALLY likes to Dance!!! Capture3!!.PNG|Chester gets a good meal! CaptureChester.PNG Obrázek2.png Poor Chester.png|Poor Chester Chester Silhoutte.jpg Chester before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Chester waiting in line for cupcakes. Okay Sandwich for Chester.png Angry Chester.png 98.jpg|Chester is ordering WIN_20160119_024808.JPG AFufehj.png|Perfect with Chester!|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:AFufehj.png Chester - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Chester Style B in Papa's Bakeria IMG_0403.JPG|Chester's Perfect Cupcakes!!!! Chesterstyles.jpg Chestercleanup.jpg Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png|Chester has his perfect Christmas pie! Fan Art chester in chibi.jpg Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg KidChester.jpg|By Stadnyx Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters